


? - 065

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: The world is coming to an end, but you still feel empty.





	

When the world is falling apart, the edges crumbling to dust beneath your fingers, the fact that you still don’t understand a thing, it’s the biggest joke of them all. Somehow, out of all the people in the world, you alone managed to live. And your reward? It’s to see the world end, all by yourself. You think back to those moments that made you die a little inside, and there’s nothing to do but laugh. There’s no longer a point to being sad, angry, or to hold regrets. After all, you’re the only person left to remember those moments, and you’ll be gone soon enough.

The world shakes, and you shake with it, your laughter borderline hysterical. The world is ending, the world is ending! You walk away from the edge. It’ll catch up soon enough, no reason to rush to your end. You let yourself topple to the ground a little bit in, your sore legs sighing in relief. The grass, it feels nice. You wish you’d known that before all this. It might’ve been nice to lay down outside back then. The green blades tickle your skin as you stretch out and stare into what remains of the sky. It’s peaceful… so why do you feel so empty?

**Author's Note:**

> (2015)


End file.
